


Зеркала

by Leytenator



Series: Ближе [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Каждый получает свой подарок к Рождеству.





	Зеркала

**Author's Note:**

> Загадочный мужыг в этой вселенной наличествует только платонически!  
> Тройничок в перспективе

Штаны с Юри все время норовили упасть; может быть, потому, что он никак не мог справиться с заедающей молнией, может, из-за ног, заплетавшихся не хуже языка.  
Чудесные все-таки ноги, в который раз восхитился Крис: стройные, нежно-сливочного цвета, словно мерцавшего на фоне крисова загара. С маленькими узкими ступнями, давление которых Крис все еще ощущал на собственных бедрах несмотря на то, что танцы давно закончились. Все портили носки — интересно, почему Юри оставил их? Мерзнет, что ли? Крис тут же представил, как снимает их и сжимает аккуратные холодные ступни в ладонях, осторожно прикусывает выступающую косточку под щиколоткой, а потом разводит руки в стороны — и Юри раскрывается перед ним, скользит на смятых простынях, выгибаясь навстречу...  
— Мне нужно...  
Юри мотнул головой и тяжело оперся на него, обдавая жаром и острым запахом пота.  
"До номера все-таки не дойдем", — подумал Крис, сворачивая в сторону туалетов в дальнем конце холла, и прикусил губу — как будто он сам смог бы дотерпеть даже до дверей лифта.  
Блеск золота ослеплял; ноги Юри скользили по мраморному полу, разъезжаясь. Во время данс-баттла в банкетном зале, — прелюдии, давайте называть вещи своими именами, — Крис все время думал: что из себя представляет личная жизнь человека, выплеснувшего на стены сочинского отеля свои влажные мечты о киношной роскоши борделей. В России все было чрезмерно — Крис никак не мог привыкнуть к этому и гораздо больше любил здоровый минимализм интерьеров. В конце концов, ничто не должно отвлекать от главного.  
— В Санкт-Петербурге есть клуб, где стенки в туалетах зеркальные, — поведал он взмокшему затылку Юри. Тот стремительно скрылся за дверью кабинки. Беспомощно защелкал замок. — Не замуруй себя там, милый! Так вот, эти стенки просто чудесные — совсем как в фильмах про допросы в полицейском участке. Представь: кто-то заходит в туалет и смотрит на свое отражение, и гадает, чем же ты можешь быть занят внутри. И с кем. А тебе в это время видно всю уборную, потрясающе! Особенно здорово, когда упираешься руками и...  
Послышался шум воды. Скрипнула дверь, из-за нее показался пунцовый Юри, наконец справившийся со штанами, но пока не покоривший рубашку. Он боком пробрался к раковине, трясущимися руками открыл кран и принялся яростно намыливать их.  
— Ты часто бываешь в Саннт... Сакн...  
— Иногда, — уклончиво ответил Крис.  
"Реже, чем хотелось бы, и чаще, чем стоило бы", — подумал он. С Виктором было сложно — всегда слишком мало, слишком сладко, слишком ласково. Слишком легко для того, чтобы стать чем-то настоящим и серьезным. Крис искал это недостающее в других и не находил, и боялся попробовать найти в Викторе — блеск зеркальной улыбки слепил, и страшно было думать, что за ней.  
Может быть, вовсе ничего. Никого.  
Зеркала лгут.  
Крис стянул с взъерошенной головы Юри галстук. Рассмеялся негромко:  
— Если Виктор согласится стать твоим тренером, то и тебе придется там побывать.  
Румянец залил шею и уши Юри, очевидно в красках представившего отпечатки ладоней на стеклянной перегородке.  
— Ты сейчас закипишь, милый, — сочувственно сказал Крис, ощущая странную смесь похоти и досады.  
— Я умоюсь, — громко объявил Юри и глубоко вздохнул, словно намеревался прыгнуть в ледяную воду.  
Он наклонил голову и подставил лицо под струю из крана; резко выпрямился, тряхнул мокрой челкой и сощурился, машинально тронув переносицу.  
— В кармане, — понимающе рассмеялся Крис. — Не пробовал линзы? У тебя удивительные глаза. Цвета ночного неба...  
Он замолчал, вдруг поняв: вся эта привычная приторная чушь будет сейчас так же неуместна, как позолоченная лепнина вокруг писсуаров.  
Юри смотрел в пол, протирая стекла очков полой криво застегнутой рубашки.  
— Пойдем, мой хороший, я провожу тебя в номер, — сказал Крис с улыбкой, от которой немного ныли губы. — В каком ты остановился?  
Юри снова мотнул головой, на этот раз куда уверенней.  
— Нет, не хочу в номер. Не хочу спать.  
— Какой же ты милый, — задушенно выдохнул Крис, не зная, смеяться ему или плакать. — Даю тебе честное слово — в моем номере спать совсем необязательно...  
— А что еще вы делаете с Виктором в Санктнперербурге? — требовательно протараторил Юри и вскинул горящие глаза.  
— В основном, вот это, — неторопливо проговорил Крис, шагая к нему и сгребая волосы на затылке в горсть.  
Он со злым удовольствием полюбовался ошарашено распахнутым ртом и прижался к нему, протолкнул язык, целуя глубоко и жадно. Крис скользнул ладонями по спине, облепленной влажной рубашкой, и с силой сжал пальцы на ягодицах. Он мял их, тискал сквозь ткань чудовищно уродливого костюма, который хотелось не просто снять, а отправить в ближайшее мусорное ведро.  
В голове было пусто и гулко, словно в безлюдном банкетном зале, и чужой сдавленный стон отозвался в ушах грохотом собственного бешено частящего пульса.  
— И некоторые другие вещи, — сбивчиво выдохнул Крис в шею Юри и замер, тяжело дыша. — Показать?  
— Не надо.  
Голос у Юри дрожал. Крис мысленно обругал себя и извиняюще прижался губами к шее Юри, поцеловал вздернутый подбородок, щеку — и замер.  
— Больше не надо. Я понял. Я... я больше не побеспокою вас. С Виктором.  
— Глупый, глупый, — пробормотал Крис, обращаясь неизвестно к кому, и осторожно отер щеки Юри тыльной стороной ладони.  
Ему на мгновение показалось, будто он раздвоился (не думай о зеркалах, довольно!): вот один Крис стоит и сочувственно выслушивает чужие сбивчивые извинения. А вот второй — давится слезами по тому, кто никогда не будет принадлежать ему безраздельно, не врастет в него кожей, так крепко, что одна мысль о разрыве отзовется во всем теле болью.  
Он облизнул соленые губы и прижал Юри к себе. Такой глупый. Такой теплый.  
— Как ты можешь не беспокоить, когда рядом с тобой любому будет неспокойно.  
Юри глухо всхлипнул ему в плечо.  
— Я никому не нужен. Я хуже всех. А еще у меня собака умерла накануне финала. И я падал и падал на лед, и думал: мне же должно стать больнее, чем есть, почему не становится... Я никогда не получу медаль, никогда.  
— А еще ты совсем не умеешь пить, мой хороший. И думаю, это единственный твой недостаток, с которым я готов согласиться.  
Крис осторожно подцепил кончиками пальцев дрожащий подбородок и поцеловал Юри снова, совсем по-другому: касаясь легко и мягко, медленно обводя контур губ кончиком языка. Так, как целовал настолько редко, что уже почти разучился.  
Когда Юри провел ладонью по его шее и снова коротко застонал, Крис с трудом отстранился.  
— Спорим, через год ты окажешься на пьедестале на моем месте и даже не вспомнишь сегодняшний вечер? — сказал он с неожиданной для себя спокойной уверенностью и поправил покосившиеся очки на чужом распухшем носу.  
Юри глядел на него, как завороженный — а может, просто окончательно опьянел от алкоголя и накопившегося напряжения. И того, и другого было сегодня с избытком; в России все становится чрезмерным, и чувства, даже непрошенные, — особенно.  
Может быть, в следующий раз. Не сейчас, не здесь, не так.  
Юри был слишком искренним, слишком желанным, чтобы закончить все пьяным сексом в кабинке отельного туалета.  
— А почему не на первом? — спросил он, и Крис немного нервно улыбнулся.  
— Потому что там будет стоять тот, кого не сдвинешь с этого места и бульдозером. И знаешь, мой хороший, — поспешно добавил он — чересчур поспешно, но иначе сейчас просто не мог. — В Цюрихе полным-полно клубов, куда я бы с удовольствием тебя сводил. И номеров, в которых не нужно спать. — Он вздохнул. — Но сейчас тебе явно лучше как следует выспаться.

***  
Рейс задерживали; Крис прикрыл глаза и поморщился: в зале ожидания стоял такой гул, словно праздники уже начались.  
Тот, кто плохо себя ведет, не получает никаких подарков. Сколько лет Крис умудрялся нарушать это правило, а в нынешнем году решил побыть наконец хорошим мальчиком, но судьба это не оценила.  
Он потянулся всем телом — мышцы ныли к концу соревнований просто невыносимо, и хотелось только лечь и спать минимум сутки. Делать это в аэропорту явно было плохой идеей; Крис поднял тяжелые веки и прищурился.  
— В кармане, — рассмеялись над ухом.  
Над другим ухом тоже раздался смешок — куда более издевательский.  
Крис нацепил очки. От сияния улыбок резало глаза. Одну из них он видел за прошедший год слишком редко — и был рад этому в той же мере, что и огорчен.  
Другую предпочел бы разглядеть поближе.  
— Курс евро просто грабительский, поэтому мы решили: за номер заплатишь ты.  
Крис моргнул, задумался на секунду и понимающе кивнул.  
— Вы напились. Не могу винить победителей. И даже не буду спрашивать, на что потратили все деньги. Ладно, считайте это моим рождественским подарком: сколько вам нужно на номер?  
— А сколько стоит лучший люкс в Цюрихе?  
Крис подумал, что шутка затянулась или с самого начала была слишком злой.  
— Я не думаю, что вы напились настолько... — осторожно начал он, но Виктор ехидно перебил:  
— Настолько, чтобы заключать нелепые споры и проигрывать в них.  
Его улыбка казалась такой отвратительно приторной, что ее захотелось стереть с губ любым доступным способом.  
— Я скучал, — прошептал он на ухо Крису с искренним удивлением и радостью. Чудовищное сочетание.  
— Я вспомнил, — Юри нервно поправил свои очки, затем снял их и принялся вертеть в руках. — В том году после банкета ты мне... помог. Очень. Спасибо.  
Зеркала лгут.  
Люди — нет.  
— А в этом году мы празднуем неожиданную победу маленького бульдозера. На что вы с Юри, кстати, спорили? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Виктор и приобнял Криса за плечо — слишком цепко, чтобы даже пытаться вырваться. Не особенно, впрочем, и хотелось. Признаваться, что спор был без всяких ставок — тоже.  
— На лучший люкс в Цюрихе? — мудро предположил Крис, и покрасневший Юри решительно кивнул, ковыряя носком ботинка пол. А потом бросил на Криса быстрый взгляд и улыбнулся.  
"Какие же узкие у него ступни, — подумал Крис, — никогда не прощу себе, если не зацелую их". В затылок жарко дышал Виктор, явно задумавший сотворить нечто подобное с Юри — или с Крисом, или с ними обоими. Крис постарался взять себя в руки и не представлять все варианты разом, чтобы не кончить.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и пообещал себе, что в следующем году больше не станет рисковать с судьбой и будет вести себя очень, очень, очень плохо.  
И на всякий случай начнет прямо сейчас.


End file.
